


Must Protect

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on<br/>"Your OTP is married. One night Person A is undressing and tucking in a drunk Person B. About halfway through the undressing, Person B starts yelling and roughly shoving off Person A screaming, “Get off me you bastard, I’m in love with my wife/husband!” Person A, though touched, can only side-eye them so hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Protect

Chris has had enough.

Darren is stumbling to the bedroom doorway, trying to grab walls for balance, helplessly flailing his hands and making disgruntled noises along the way, glaring at the walls for not helping him.  _Yes, how dare those walls._

“Come on,” sighs Chris. “Let me help you, dummy.”

Darren is so out of it, he doesn’t question Chris grabbing his waist and pretty much dragging his whole body weight to their bed. Chris mentally pats himself on the shoulder for the workout, but the circumstance leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Seeing Darren so vulnerable and defenseless-

It makes his heart clench.

Chris busies himself with pulling the blankets from under Darren, struggling with his butt, in particular.

“Oh come on, help me out here, we’ve had a good relationship so far, haven’t we?” He looks pointedly at Darren’s ass.

“All those orgasms meant nothing to you? I knew it.”

The butt doesn’t reply. How rude.

“No wonder your name is an asshole.”

Chris rolls Darren over on his side and pulls the blanket out with all of his might.

Darren moans.

“It’s okay, I’m just getting you ready for bed,” Chris whispers sweetly, gently turning him in his original snow-angel position. Darren must feel like his whole body got shredded through a garbage disposal and then sewed together. He wants to make this as painless as possible.

Chris rubs the nape of his neck. “Now the fun part.”

 _Pants or shirt?_ Chris critically eyes Darren’s arms looped through the holes in his shirt and decides that tugging jeans down his legs will be much easier.

He only manages to pop the button when Darren’s hand stops him.

“Don’t touch me, I have a husband,” Darren slurs confidently.

Chris pulls away and straightens up.

So. Chris’ life is now officially screenplay worthy.

“I love him. My husband.”

Darren continues to talk in phrases, eyes closed and a smile in the corner of his lips.

Chris side-eyes him at first, but studying Darren’s glowing face changes his demeanor and makes his heart grow three times bigger. How did he get so lucky that his absolutely drunk-off-his-ass husband is trying to protect their relationship from Chris himself?

“Out of curiosity,” Chris drags the words, “What’s his name?”

Darren lets out a dreamy sigh.

“Christopher Paul Colfer.”

_Can’t recognize me, but can say my full name without stuttering in drunken stupor. I chose the right man._

“I guess I won’t give you a goodnight kiss, since you are… married.”

“Uh-huh.”

Chris smiles at his husband before turning off the lights.

“Goodnight,  _dummy_. I love you.”

_And I am so not letting you off the hook tomorrow._

Maybe he should start writing a book about their crazy life.

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/126935830899/based-on-your-otp-is-married-one-night-person-a)


End file.
